


"The Adventures of Power Girl!"

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Metafiction, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: There's new show on TV that has everyone interested...
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Lucy Lane/Winn Schott Jr., Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	"The Adventures of Power Girl!"

**Author's Note:**

> Some "Supergirl"-themed fun. General Danvers/Karaolsen/Major Nerd if you squint. Enjoy :=)

******

“Hey, guys,” Kara waved as she entered the apartment “what are you all doing?”

“Oh, hey, good you’re here,” Alex grinned, beckoning her over “you got to see this” she grinned.

“See what?” Kara asked, nevertheless joining the others on the couch.

“New show on The CW,” Winn spoke up “it’s, uh, pretty interesting” he remarked cryptically as the commercial break ended and the show came back on.

“ _The Adventures of Power Girl_?” Kara read the title card, looking at the others in confusion.

“Keep watching” Alex chuckled…

******

“OK! What is up with that costume?!” Kara demanded “I’ve _never_ worn anything like that in my _life_!!” she swept her hand to emphasize her upset and nearly took off James’ head in the process had he not ducked in time “I mean, what’s with the…the…the _boob window_?!”

“She hasn’t found a symbol yet” Winn reminded her.

“Oh yeah, right, that’s a real excuse,” Kara scoffed “not. And what’s with that _name_? _‘Karen Starr’_?” she made air-quotes on the name “it’s stupid”

“So’s her acting” Alex snorted.

“Yeah, I don’t think she cast for her acting skills,” Winn chuckled “and, speaking of casting, why I am a _girl_?” he demanded, gesturing wildly towards his fictional counterpart, one ‘Winnie Scott’, who was clearly meant to be both ‘adorkable’ and ‘hip’ at the same time, with dialogue that was peppered with pop culture references, and as a result, instead came off merely as hyperactively annoying.

“Hey, at least you’re in there,” Lucy scoffed “I don’t even _exist_ in this thing”

“You should be so fortunate, Major,” Astra remarked “my counterpart has a name that’s just _gibberish_ in Kryptonese!”

“I thought ‘Faora’ meant something like ‘strength’?” Alex asked.

“No, that’s _fora’a_ ,” Astra corrected “and more to the point, I wasn’t even _born_ yet when General Zod was incarcerated”

“What about me?” James asked “I’m white in this” he exclaimed.

“You’re also a redhead with freckles,” Kara pointed out “but you do look good in a bowtie” she added positively.

James frowned, considering it, and then nodded in silent agreement.

“And, Alex, why you are _two_ people?” Kara wondered.

“I don’t know,” Alex remarked “but I can’t tell if I’m supposed to be the lesbian doctor with the crappy love life, or the butch bisexual fed”

“Butch” the others all chorused as one.

“Gee, thanks” Alex grumbled.

“Should we complain to J’onn?” Kara asked.

“I already did” Alex shrugged.

“And?” Kara pushed.

“It’s good plausible deniability if anyone finds out about the DEO and our relationship with your,” Alex shrugged “still, this is _bad_ ”

“No,” Astra shook her head as she absently wound an arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her close “this _aspirers_ to be bad” she proclaimed.

“I’ll drink to that” Lucy nodded, raising her glass in a mock toast as the end credits _finally_ rolled.

“I don’t wear a boob window” Kara muttered sullenly…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
